


The Chronicles of His Master Sword

by Tavy



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Protagonist (Most of the Time), Foreplay, Gender Neutral, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sister Complex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavy/pseuds/Tavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick note: The tags above will be changed/added as more chapters is released. As well as gender neutral reader chapters (which will start during chapter 2 or 3 and will randomly appear often as we go).</p><p>I've been getting into the Legend of Zelda lately, so like always, I just have to write about what I love. And make it as smutty as possible! (Think of it as a late Valentine's gift~) This first chapter is just a teaser that I constructed together on the whim, but I hope this series gets alot of kudos like my Virgin Mary one-shot. Ah, one more thing, some chapters might have continuations to them, just in case the majority liked one of the reader's role more than other parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Horny Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this chapter takes place at the end of Ocarina of Time and approaching the exciting story of Twilight Princess. Oh and I hope some don't mind Link talking like a few sentences nearing the climax, I was gonna let him be completely silent but... would that be creepy? Meh. Enjoy the vanilla like sex!
> 
> P.S.: Sorry for the crappy (in my opinion) ending I've ever made. And the cutscenes-- like I said its just a teaser -///-

 

"..P-Please take this flyer and consider our new discount!"

Like any other days of the year, it was as crowded and bustling as always during the day in Hyrule Castle Town. And unfortunately for the frantically ignored [brunette/blonde/etc.] she wasn't getting anywhere with more publicity for her father's shop. Getting bumped for the 14th time, the youth's flailing arms and determination faltered as she slumped her shoulders and sullenly embraced the bundle of papers in her arms.

_There's no way anyone else are going to take these, I'm sorry Father.._

[First N' Last Name], a harmless yet average girl approaching her late teen's, is the only offspring of one of the very few blacksmiths located in Hyrule's marketing zones. Thanks to the majority of her father's works, they earned an average amounts of Rupees, and lived with daily chores as a middle-class family like most of Hyrule's Castle Town's residents. Before coming to make a living here, they lived far from Hyrule, in an opened field village called [Village's Name]. However three years ago [Name]'s father had gotten a letter from Hyrule Castle itself; the King's daughter had requested herself for the shop to be relocated in Hyrule's marketing area for obtainment of her father's masterpieces. And since then, the maturing girl's Old Man seemed more determined in his inventions. Even earlier today, maybe possibly before dawn roused, he left out the in-home shop and took off for a journey for more useful supplies; only leaving a note of _"chores"_ for [Name] to do during his time away:

 _· "Get an early start on that hurried crowd and promote our changes."_  
· "Try and take care of any customers we get, I taught you some neat tricks correct?"  
· "I'll be back late, but I'd like it if you dust around the floors of the home, sweetie."

Sighing at the memory, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] rolled her [eye color] in a scoff of exhaustion as she took her time with gliding through the sea of all breeds of life in this trading zone. In all honesty, [Name] was proud that the only meaningful person in her life was putting his talents to greater and bigger things-- however... this peaceful life was becoming **bland**.

_Why must I be treated like some sort of unimportant house maid? At first I was excited that we'll be living in one of the most promised lands in history, working in collaboration with a powerful and respectable person such as Princess Zelda herself-- but that was **3 YEARS AGO!** Now this is all just becoming irritating. I'm gonna be a young adult in a few short years, they don't expect me to grow old doing all this? Or possibly even presuming that when Father's on his death bed, I'll be carrying on the legend?!_

These were all the complaints that nagged at the girl's subconscious continuously, but she would never let them spur out her mouth since she wouldn't dare put any grief on her father; and in addition there were some parts of Hyrule and the hustle of being a blacksmith that was satisfying. But something in her told [Name] that her life was missing _**spice**_. Compressing the flyers more closely to her chest, the girl's pace slowed more distractedly as she recalled her episode from yesterday.

* * *

 

Powerful, strong clanking could be heard from the late night work inside the stoned built cabin; the sound of the steeled hammer landing down on the iron of a blade kept the blacksmith's daughter tossing in bed downstairs from the shop. Not only interrupting the [short/long] haired girl's sleep but stirring up something a oh so familiar feeling inside.. "..Ngh. Oh dear heavens, I did it two days ago, w-why now..." Closing her eyes, [Name] succeeded in blocking out her father's working grunts from upstairs and replacing them with those of a warrior in battle, a hero. Unlike most people and their fantasies, the _"attractive"_ face and _"fancy"_ traits of said hero didn't satisfy her at all. No, the strong acts and courageous bravery they possessed did the job much more justice. A hero that would selfishly give their all to be at the aid of others, someone who'd prove their strength and or determination with the strike of their blade, someone who's enticing and respectable glance drink the image of a maiden in distress's bare skin as they pushed her onto a table scattered with cold steel blades (even if it would consider him less than a gentleman)--

"F..Fuck..."

Biting her lip, [Name] hastily unbuttoned the buttons of her nightgown, freeing her corsetless, [complexion] chest as she uttered a mewl and grasped her left breast. Thinking about cold iron blades pressed against her warmed body always added some sugar to tasteless day; but tonight was even more different. Before [Name] didn't care for heros (or more likely thought they were some fairytale), as long as the world kept spinning forward and she and her father was still looking out for each other, did a hero really matter much in her life? Well being here at Hyrule long enough, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] understood that a certain hero did exist and was greatly appreciated by everyone. Often when the girl would use the Rupees left in her pocket to trade for groceries, she would be on the look out for the _"Hero of Time"_ with the green tunic-- just to see what the fuss was about. But she never had any progress and could only now fantasize at this destined, brave warrior~

* * *

Having her [eye color] eyes nearly roll to the back of her head with a shaky breath at the same thought of his weapon, [Name] was much too lost to focus or even pay mind to the bumps of hurried people, until it was actually herself who walked right into the chest of a Hylian couple. The teenage girl's flyers flew into the air from the collision before fluttering down around the [brunette/blonde/etc.] female as she fell on her bottom; the incident snapping the waves of people and shop owners groove as they glanced at the situation. "Ow... I feel like my face just hit a brick wall--" [Name] sealed her lips a second too late after seeing that this royally dressed couple was the breed called Hylian, she didn't understand why but [Name]'s father always lectured her about having respect for _"the chosen race of the Gods"_. "Such a rude child-- what are you implying?" The [short/long] haired female flinched as she looked away from the women's glare, clearly [Name] had been talking about her chest (which she beganed to realize was fake if it almost broke her nose), but seeing that the public was watching as well was even more embarrassing. "We don't have time for this, you of all people know we shouldn't keep the princess waiting," The man whispered as he beganed to leave his wife in the dust; staring [Name] down one last time, she scoffed as she pitter-pattered away. Frowning, the [eye color] eyed girl tried and picked up the wrinkled flyers while she was on the floor as the crowd continued with their business.

 

_Stupid wrench, its not fault that your breasts are as hard as stone.._

  
_  
_ Believing she had collected it all, [Name] spotted one last stray one, but just as she was about to grasp it-- it was picked up by what she thought was a villager. However after trailing up to the face of the person, her eyes widen from the green hat and just as quickly she checked out the rest of him. 

  
_Green Tunic... check. Green Hat, check. Brown strap and **IS THAT A SWORD CASE?!**_

  
Gasping, those same dull eyes of the young girl had twinkled with something unexplainable, and what had made the beast inside get swatted back was by the fact that the male's strong blue eyes blinked at her confusedly. "W-W.. Would you like one? I... apologize if its unpresentable now." [Name] cleared her throat to say as the blacksmith in training stood to her feet. Seeing him speak not a word but shake his head with a smile, made the young girl even more distracted; not by his looks but by his other overlooked features.

  
_Height... yeah, he's about a bit taller, I wonder if its the boots? What about his age too..? Looks young... Older than me by a year or so most likely. But that sword... is what I really wanna see._

 

"U-Um, pardon me but..--" The [hair color] girl's sentence was intervened by the call of the male in front of her name. The two of them turned to see a cheerful girl with orange colored hair and a chicken in her arm, wave to him. "L..Link?" [Name] repeated quietly, taking note of his name as said "Link" grinned at spotting the girl our protagonist knew as Malon already. [Name] talked with her now and then if they saw each other, she was somewhat relatable, looking out for her father like a wife or mother much like [Name] did. "No time no see, huh?~" Malon called again with a laugh; Link nodded in agreement but before he walked off, he made sure to stuff the flyer somewhere safe as if a reminder to himself. And that was it, [brunette/blonde/etc.] didn't exchange much with the iconic boy but hazedly watching him carry on, she already knew she found a suitable hero for _testing_. 

* * *

 

Business was slow, it always seemed to be when [Name] was in charge of the shop; and even after she had stood in that heat outside just to promote business too. Pouting, the teen stepped downstairs to do her "maid work" that she was assigned to, swearing sailor talk all the while.

 

-Ding-a-ling-

Looking up at the ceiling with surprise, [Name] pondered if it was another customer, but after glancing at the wall clock again it should be late afternoon. Brushing aside the broom, she dusted her hands and slipped on her work gloves as she headed up the stairs. "Welcome to Papa Blacksmithing, how can I--" At that moment the [hair color] haired girl nearly tripped on her walk as she saw who was there. The golden haired blonde's, Link, eyes softened from seeing all the different sorts of weapons and shields he could most likely find in caves. But parting from his distraction, he gave the stunned girl a kind smile that made her shiver, however he was more focused on unclothing his wrapped weaponry.

  
_O-Oh dear Gods, I might not ready for this.._

  
Slowly moving closer to the table his blade lay, [Name]'s gaze exchanged looks with both Link's and the sword: **The Master Sword**. Judging from his calmed and patient expression, [Name] finally came to the conclusion that this wasn't stolen; that this average built male was the Hylian who pulled the _Sword of Time_ out of its supposed pedestal that [Name] had heard legends of; that Link must really be the supposed **Hero of Time**. Swallowing dryly, the blacksmith's fingertips glided down a central point to the cross-guard before asking distractedly, "Has it been heavy to wield lately?" She saw how his lips had closed again, asking what he was gonna state during the examination, but nodded. "Ah, then I can fix that. It won't do any damage so don't worry." [Name] spoke again as she brought the tools from the counter over, and like a concerned parent, Link watched the [hair color] do what she was taught.

* * *

Link's hand tighten around the grip of the Master Sword, shooting you one last glance only to be approved with a nod. Carefully the Hylian raised his blade before doing three strikes towards the air, and seeing that he can swing much more languidly like before, erupted a chuckle out of him. Whether she knew it or not, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] grew a pinkish blush from making a customer this happy; particularly a hero. Shaking _"that word"_ off again, [Name] parted the strands of hairs away as she clanked her hammer on the counter with a thud of fatigue causing Link to shoot his eyes to the hanging artifacts above. "Anyway that'll be 5 green rupe--" In a swift movement, the tunic dressed male grabbed [Name]'s arm and pulled her close to him for safety of the falling blades that hung on the wall she was near. Stunned, [Name] knew those artifacts would kill someone one day but she wasn't expecting to be that _someone_. However she wasn't too surprised to sense his gloved hand sliding off her back, only for [Name] to snatch his hand in her's causing Link to dart his shining eyes at the girl confusedly. For the second time in her encounters with this hero, [Name] noticed he was gonna speak once more but she was to dazed to even care as the young blacksmith hastily met contact with Link's lips with her own. The azure eyes of the hero widen instantly and fortunately for him he didn't freeze up but pulled away from the kiss, leaving the blacksmith and the warrior to stare at one another in conflicted silence.

  
"..What is it? Not a hero that's into girls?" [Name] took note of how her straight forward question sparked more of tinted blush on his cheeks from the implication yet his eyes narrowed as if there was another reason he pulled away.

  
**"..That... isn't the problem."**  The girl's own features switched from mocking to shocked from hearing him pronounce a sentence (since in fact, she was beginning to get into the "silent hero" act); but after listening to his voice, she realized that the melodious in his tone was... **alluring** as well and well suited for him in her opinion. "I see... Then what else is the prevention? The different social status; commitment issues; or... _a virgin_ , perhaps?" Like nail getting hit on the head, [Name] striked the so called problem once she said the last of her words, only making Link tighten his fists. "I... would've never guessed, since you're quite handsome, I assumed that with all the tasks you do for others-- for the Princess, that surely you must've taken many maidens cherries--"

  
"Zelda isn't like that; nor do I expect a reward anyhow." For a split second the raise of his voice made [Name] flinch but not in a negative way at all like one would expect. And like purpose fool, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] wanted to erupt more fierce reactions. Slowly dropping his hand, the girl bit back a smirk as her eyes trailed back to the Master Sword in his hand. "You say that like a loyal dog growling at anyone who looks at their Master funny; **do you wish to have romantic relationships with Princess Zelda?** " The blacksmith saw that the hero went silent again, only making [Name] scoff. "Well with your constant hesitation, I can bet gold on it that she probably gave it up to someone else long ago, leaving you still in the little brother title." The male clenched his teeth not knowing how much longer he can listen to such crap. "Because you see... a woman wants someone who's strong, someone who would sweep them off their feet and kiss them to assure there's a vibrant connection between them~" Link furrowed his brows as he warily watched the female slightly stepped even closer, clearly her mind was elsewhere but it weirded him out was how he heard a strangled groan come from her throat as if something about this encounter pained her. In all truth, Link was... conflicted by this entire ordeal really; he had just came to fix up his sword before running on some more errands with Navi (who he had arranged to meet back at Kokiri Forest), and maybe even check up on Hyrule Castle after, however the look in the girl's eyes towards the Master Sword (and possibly _"somewhere"_ else that he wasn't aware of) in addition to the atmosphere-- this Hero chosen by the Gods was lost on what to do. However he figured anyone with sense would just leave and carry on with their day..

  
"...Mm, Link. Good god I can't take it much longer; I'm gonna miss my chance if this silliness continue to play on." The blonde Hylian heard [Name] panted, making his shoulders jolt as the only instinct was to follow his last thought, however in his distraction Link had forgotten that they were by the working table; feeling his back hitting the edge of it as she neared closely. Somehow Link wished she was some terrible being or a monster, then maybe the solution would come much more easier. "I don't mean to frighten you... but I've been awaiting for the moment I get to meet someone like you in this town; a savior. That is why, Link... **I want you to fuck me.** " Link choked on his breath with a silent gasp, the fair skin on his features growing a fiery blush as his sky blue irises was now unable to close for a blink. Having dwell with the events that plagued his life so far, Link wasn't an ordinary youth who thought and or fantasized about such things, but that didn't mean he was oblivious to most areas of intimacy. Yet having a girl near his age request his love, it made the elf boy nervous-- or what he had assume was nervousness. Unfortunately, Link had took too long on giving [Name] a response so she had made her own action by grabbing his wrists, placing one on her cheek. "Come now, surely you share the same curiosity as I..? I'll even guide my hero through it all if he wishes. Go on... embrace me, kiss me, do whatever you'd like-- I don't care! ..Besides, think of it as fair game: you can repay me for the little work I did for your sword with this service.~" After her coaching, [Name] felt his other wrist loosen the tight grip of the Master Sword before hesitantly parting with it as he placed it on the table behind them. Smirking calmly from the Hylian's timid gaze slowly looking up to meet [eye color] eyes, [Name] carefully dipped in for another kiss, and as planned this time around the hero returned it with closed eyes.

 

It was expected that the make out session would be sloppy, but who was [Name] to complain when she herself was a virgin too, yet it didn't matter since it only spurred on her masochistic fantasies even more unbelievably so. "M-Mmn, more-- I want more, Link~" She reminded for the third time as her arms wrapped around his back, trying to push his frame more closely against her's in her laying position on the work table. Link on the other hand, was bent over her, tongue swirling their salvation experimentally as he mewled into the other teen's mouth.  _I'm not getting nowhere near my goal of taking a peek under that tunic and pants.._

  
Slowly parting from each other's bruised lips, Link looked down at the [long/short] haired female in thought before loosening the forgotten buckles around his shoulder and waist, bluntly muttering, "Since it is our first time.. I'd still like to enjoy it wholesomely with you." Quirking an eyebrow, [Name] watched him strip off his tunic, a bit disappointed to see that there was another shirt underneath. "Really now..? How sweet of you~ However I will warn you I'm not much of a foreplay girl.." The reminder almost halted Link's actions completely but after awkwardly clearing his throat he tossed his garments to the side, even removing his hat to let loose disheveled, nape length hair. "Oh my... even if your hair's a mess, you still look stunning in a way." [Name] absent-mindedly blurted as she reached to caress his cheek, but in the end she couldn't help but blush from the slight smile he returned. "W-Well then..! Let's get a move on, it is getting la--" The girl's frantic babbling and hasty fingers that tried to remove her own shirt was stopped once Link leaned in for a slight kiss, as if to calm the setting once again before he trailed the kisses down her neck and replaced her own fingers with his to undress her himself. There didn't need to be anything else said till the final button was unhooked, pushing aside anything that covered the milky [complexion] of the female's chest in the corset. "Don't worry, I got it." Link slowly nodded as he tried to pull his eyes away as she did so but it was inevitable. [Name]'s lungs were much thankful once the [any color] constrictor slipped off and fell to the side; now looking back at the Hylian she saw the hunger in his eyes that she had been aiming for, and in addition to this progression she continued to undress more of herself as cue. Following after her corset, came the buckles of her shoes, twisting her hips as she kicked them off. Whether the old geezers in the town looked at every female the same, in this moment [Name] was especially confident in some of her good points in her looks as she had Hyrule's courageous hero staring her down like a animal. But when she got to the action of tugging down her worker pants to her ankles, a shaky growl came from the elf boy, "S..Stop, I feel..." The gears in [Name]'s head sparked in realization once she spotted the "problem" in his bottoms. "..You? Feeling restless, my savior? Don't fret.. since you're a special customer, I'll make sure to assist you greatly♥" Link read the mockery in her sentence, but stayed quiet, curious to see what she'll do.

  
The blacksmith slowly slid off the table and knelt down so that she was at eye level with the bulge, after doing so she reached up and cupped the tent through his pants, making Link flinch but [Name] prevented him from backing away this time. "Now, now, I might've never touched one before but it should be the same as a cunt, correct?" Link, still uneased, hesitantly shrugged not knowing how to respond to that one. "Like I said... I'll coach you through everything, my love." The blacksmith laughed cheekily as she began to rub the bulge up and down, cupping it a bit more tighter here and there. During this process, [eye color] eyes would occasionally examine the gentle warrior's facial reactions; she took note of every detail: When [Name] would rub in a circular motion, Link would clench his eyes tightly and grunt as if he's been wounded, but when she would lower to his thighs or up to unbutton his pants, the Hylian would whine quietly in what appeared to be frustration for him. "Adorable.. I didn't think a savior could have such dirty weak points." [Name] mumbled before coming to a stop with her play since the small precum had grew and left an embarrassing spot on the center, but before the male begin to protest, she slipped her hand up and in a swift movement, freed Link's friend from its cage. **"Let's have a closer look at the sword you've kept sheathed from the world!~"**

Link cringed his breath from the surprise attack and the cooling air, but the girl below was more mesmerized on her first encounter with a male organ. It was, well, unexplainable: from her based knowledge, it looked about near 7 inches, but for anything longer than her fingers of course she'd be amazed. Apart from the length, Link's width was a satisfactory mass but [Name] would be assured if and when its inside her. Along with that, the pubic hair of the elf boy was different from the soft mess on his head, it was oddly straight and not a complete bush; [Name] wondered if it was debatable to consider all teenage boys penis like this. A pant from the boy snapped the [brunette/blonde/etc.] back to reality as she looked up at him. "O-Oh, pardon me... I couldn't help myself there." A sheepish shook of his head brought the blacksmith to her original objective as she wrapped her hand around the base, stroking the erection again before it sooned turned into pumps. "H..Hah~ G-Guh..! Not so.. fast!" Link whimpered and mewled as he tilted his head back, his shaggy golden hair gluing to his face due to sweat. However, the young girl ignored him and blushed in admiration as she continued to watch his cock stand high like a tower while what she assume was the last drain of his pre-ejaculation. "You're gonna drip all over Father's wood floor.. Here~" Link blinked his eyes confusedly as to what that wet feeling was around his--

  
Jolting, the Hylian nearly yanked his length out of the female's mouth but her other grasp on his hip held him in place. [Thin/Plump] lips clamped down on the outside while on the inside [Name]'s tongue sloppy entertained the tip as she tried stuff the majority of his penis's base. Drooling with his tongue lolling out like a canine, Link moaned much more vocally than anyone might've heard him, it was a wonder to him where a young blacksmith will find the time to learn things like this. But one thing did occur to him once he felt the familiar feeling he got from the first two twitches his penis gave...

 

Clutching his fingers in her [hair color] hair, Link tugged [Name]'s head away from his throbbing erection, a line of her saliva still holding a bridge of their connection. The blacksmith realizing what happened pouted as she grumbled, "Why did you pull me away? I was gonna swall--"

  
**"Get on the table."**

  
[Name] flinched off guard, but hesitantly stood and glided back on her position on the work table. Link didn't make eye contact till after he raised his long sleeve shirt off his torso and throwing it to the floor, letting the setting sun hit off his chiseled chest and abs through the shop's window. Once those narrow, vibrant blue eyes fell on [Name] she bit her lip and tried to keep her composure as she ignored the pooling wetness of her lower underwear. "Isn't this intimidating... My hero wants to finally play rough." She whispered, sliding off her pants with her feet before parting her legs with a smirk. "..I love it; ready when you are, Lin--"

  
**"I want to know your name.."**

  
The [brunette/blonde/etc.] blinked dumbfoundedly, that's right they haven't properly introduced each other, in fact [Name] only knew his name by coincidence. "I..It's [Name]." Link's features softened as he moved in between her parted legs. "I like the sound of it.. I'm Link, now we're not just strangers but acquaintances." The female's [eye color] irises widened, her face slowly getting all red as she looked away, seeing that know she was falling into his trap. "H-Honestly.. all I've asked is to lose my chastity, you fool." Chuckles came in reply to the retort, Link smiling more contentedly as he kissed the side of one of the girl's knees. He also noticed of the drenched spot on her panties, carefully tugging the undergarment to the side to catch a peek of her own love hole; his very first time seeing one so up close. "Are you my doctor now?" [Name] joked, but Link didn't mind it too much, he was more focused on the strategy of this "intercourse" thing. "Pssh~ Take a look... See? Put it in there, it should be easier since I'm more wet than usual." Link watched as the [eye color] eyed girl use her fingers to part the entrance open for him, inside he could've sworn he saw the muscles twitch in excitement for him. 

Slowly, Link guided his cock inside, watching the girl's expression cringed slightly, but why did it seem like the pinching penetration was more pleasing for her? "L-Link... don't stop there, y-you can... put more of yourself in me." [Name] stuttered, shivering in joy from just the tip squishing itself inside; thankfully for the girl's fantasies, he nodded and pushed a bit more inside as gently as he could till he was halfway penetrated inside. "A-Ahh~ Dear Lord, i-its better than I imagined..!" Blushing from the moan he got, Link felt the rushing feeling in his penis near up again, and from then on he knew he wasn't gonna last long. 

Link then begun to thrust his hips staggeredly, his breathing ragged as he fluttered his eyes closed in ecstasy. Unlike his partner who arched their back, unable to stay still or keep quiet, the feeling of being pounded into by Hyrule's hero was a complete win in spicing up her life. "Mmn, Link, harder..! Put as much effort into it like you do on your legendary missions!" Whatever insanely thing [Name] yelled out, Link would feel that built up grow before doing as requested. However the Hylian came to a stop as he pulled out of the pulsating cunt of the female, causing the blacksmith to whine, almost at the sullen verge of tears from the pleasure stopping. 

Link carried on with what he intended, bringing the legs of the girl up in the air as he rubbed his moist tip against the entrance again. The girl was gonna say something about the new position but was halted and made a ecstatic yelp once Link reentered, but all of him at once; he continued to do this, pulling all the way out before ramming back in as he reached newer places inside. **"A-Ah, oh yes! L-Link don't stop, ngh-- I LOVE IT!!"**

  
**"H-HYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!~"** [Name]'s breath halted all together as the sound of his hips slamming into her twitching cunt quaked in the background of her subconscious, her mind was drifting more in towards the squirting sound that came with his fluids splattering all inside her canal and beyond. Slowly, drips of his cum can dripping the girl's hole as his erection went limp inside of her; Link slowly laying his head on her shoulder as he breathed.

* * *

 

"Have a safe trip Link! You better come visit this shop again!" [Name] yelled as she stood outside, watching the hero walk on his path. But before he did, Link turned and grinned with a chuckle of agreement, giving a thumbs up before he ran off. "Hahhh... that was... **different**." The blacksmith mumbled to herself sheepishly blushing all until Link was completely out of sight. "Ah..!" A strong stroke of wind blew over the evening, deserted Hyrule Castle Town, having [Name] brace herself from being blown away. It had only lasted for a few seconds, and when it was over, it caused the [eye color] eyed girl to stare up at the twilight sky with a blink. At that peaceful, brief moment she watched the starry sky, she spoke these words aloud with a giggle:

**"Even if it was for a short while... I'm glad to have met you, Hero of Time. I wish... to see you soon Link."**


	2. Adolescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After about 3 months (?), its finally... f@#king here-- YES!   
> Anyway, this will probably be the last chapter based off of Ocarina of Time for now (--sorry for those of you who are uneasy about the age used in this/possible OCC/etc.), since I honestly need to get more adjusted to the rest of the series (specifically Wind Waker, Hyrule Warriors, and The Four Swords). If anything, I can say the next chapter (hopefully sometime starting July) will be on Twilight Princess. I'm not sure if it'll be gender neutral (since clearly I feel as if I didn't completely succeed in it), but possibly two chapters later I'll use it again.   
> Enjoy (Merci for the Kudos <3).

**It was just the three of them. Saria, Link, and [Name].**

Here, in Kokiri Forest, lies the memories of when the children play long, long ago from today. Though living in the forest, far away from civilization, may not be as joyous as it sounds but to these youths and many others, it meant everything to them. From dawn to late afternoon, children giggled, chattered, and bounced around from all around the green grasses of their land with the companions of their fairies. It was a peaceful place, in which the Kokiri and their guardian, the Great Deku Tree, can call home. 

"--Ahaha! I got you now Link!" The greener of the three, had exclaimed over her giggles as more splashes was thrown in the little game they played in the stream. "A-Ahh?! Saria..! You wet me instead, you butt-head!" Was the petulant cry that followed, but not from the cap wearer however, but from the now fully soaked young [girl/boy]. Snickering, Saria merely placed her hands on her hips triumphantly as she retorted, "Oh? My bad [Name], but you have to admit that you were in the way." The [hair color] haired youth could just hear how proud she was of her  _'accident'_. "..You little--" [Name]'s scold was interrupted by the apparent chuckling from their friend, causing the two Kokiri's to glimpse Link's way which had made the boy's laughter ceased as he now wore a sheepish smile. An apology from the elf wasn't needed since the other two had already felt sorry towards one another, the flush on Saria's and [Name]'s face showed this. "Oh I know! Since we are a little wet--"

"A little...?" 

"Ehehe, okay, okay I'm sorry [Name]~ But anyway how about we take a break to go dry off? Hmm.. ah! How about the Sacred Forest Meadow? And with a little music from my ocarina it'll be--" By now the [eye color] eyed [girl/boy] already blanked out from the rest of Saria's ramble; by going to the Sacred Forest Meadow meant to go through the Lost Woods... 

_"Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost!"_

"[Name]..!?" The [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] snapped out of their reverie as their eyes now focused on the puzzled faces of the two Kokiri in front of [her/him]. "Hey, did you even hear me? I asked if you were up for--"

"No." Saria blinked at the hasty rejection from [Name], sure there were certain things the trio didn't try due to their differences, but they always took up adventures together. "Huh..? What do you me--" Saria attempted to speak and reach out for the hand of the [girl/boy], but to her's and Link's surprise [Name] had slapped the green haired girl's hand away. "I said no, Saria!" The mutter was much more assertive as those [eye color] eyes became timorous despite their [girl's/boy's] firm tone. "..Why do you always go their anyway?! Don't you know you could get hurt?! Or worse... y-you could be forgotten, idiot!" [Name] yelled once more, making Saria only back up instinctively; noticing this, the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] hesitated from their words. And for some reason, their eyes stumbled onto those strong azure eyes of Link's, who placed his small hand on Saria's shoulder. It was different; the atmosphere the three was in was unlike any other they experienced. Is this what you would call... a landmine in friendship? "..Hey! What're you guys doing all drenched like that? Is that.. Mr. No Fairy?! Saria! I warned you and [Name] to not fool around with him so carelessly--" a passing youth by the name of Mido and leader of the Kokiri, called out, yet that didn't break the intense stare between [Name] and Link. If it weren't for the atmosphere, [Name] and or Saria would have already been at the defense for Link. However the [girl/boy] did break the connection for a brief moment to glance at a sullen Saria. "I won't be like Link and just keep quiet while letting you do whatever you want, Saria..." Was the last spoken words from the stump [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] before they walked off far from the stream and the two Kokiris.

 

Weeks had passed, and the distance between the trio seemed to grow. If anything, it was as if... they were no longer friends anymore.

"Hey, hey [Name]! Are you gonna play tag with us or what?!" The [eye color] eyed [girl/boy] swished their head behind themselves to see Fado, a self-assured blonde girl with double buns and blue eyes both too big for her size. "Huh..? Oh, well... Probably not." [Name] responded distractedly, returning [her/his] gaze towards the lime green haired girl and cap wearing elf, who spun around together in a circle. Fado, seeing what caught the [girl's/boy's] attention, pouted in envy. Over time, [Name] noticed that the small girl had grown attached to [him/her], whether that was romantically or selfishly, [Name] didn't really care. During these weeks, [he/she] felt that Saria and Link had completely erased [him/her] as if they were never a trio in the first place. _I wonder if The Three Musketeers had the same problem.._ "C'mon [Naaame]~ Please... come play tag with us, it'll make you feel better!" Fado pleaded, and nearly wrapped her arms around the [girl/boy] until [Name] hastily stood from their sitting position on the grassy field. "Where are they going..?" The [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] muttered irritably, seeing Saria whisper something to Link before they grabbed each other's hands and skipped off; if anything, this was more than enough to spark jealousy in [Name]. "Sorry Fado, I can't play today. Maybe, um.. tomorrow?" [Name] spitted out as [he/she] was already on the chase of the Kokiri companions trail. Fado blinked, blushing in embarrassment at how easily brushed aside she was to the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] elf, until realization hit her, "E-Eh?! B-But wait, [Name], you said that yesterda--" Her cry was halted as she saw the Kokiri already out of sight with the duo, causing her to sulk her shoulders in despair. 

Thankfully the two didn't travel too far for [Name] not to be able to trace them, but their was one problem... "T-The...L-Los.." Words became out of reach from the fear that writhe within the [girl/boy] as [she/he] stared at the engraved sign in shock. Shakily taking a few steps back, the elf [girl/boy] gulped. ** _The Lost Woods..!?_** _Why... WHY?! Are they really that stupid... C-Crap, there's no way I'm following them now!_ Swiftly turning on their heels, [Name] took a step to return from which [she/he] came, but from some reason that was all they could do.  _W-Why am I hesitating..?_ Trembling in [her/his] shoes, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] clenched onto the rim of their shirt. _I need to go now. There's no doubt I'll get lost in that thing. T-Those rumors.._ Closing their eyes, all that could fill [Name]'s mind was the nasty images of moblins, evil scrubs, and all sorts of sinister things. But then... through all the frightful thoughts, [Name]'s mind was able to process a tune, a melody they had ignored this whole time.  _W..What's that?_ Uncertain, the [girl/boy] slowly looked over their shoulder to the Lost Woods and somehow the song became more clearer.  _I've... never heard anything like this before. Somehow I..._ Turning back around to the entrance of the rumored woods in front of them, [Name] subconsciously walked into the forest, feeling a sense of comfort and curiosity of following the tune.

* * *

 

Without even knowing, [Name] hopped up the first set of stairs leading to the legend meadow, the Sacred Forest Meadow. Thanks to the melody the [hair color] haired [girl/boy] made it both through the Lost Woods safely and through the maze of the Sacred Forest; though [she/he] wasn't expecting to see an actual Wolfos at the gated entrance! Looking back at the maze and how far [she'd/he'd] come, [Name] released an exasperated sigh as the Kokiri fell to their knees.  _Phew, I guess some of those rumors weren't all just a myth, e-ehehe... But I guess I have that song to thank for putting it to sleep._ " Judging by how far away from Kokiri Forest... I just pray that those two are hear. I mean, that song had to have lead me to them, right.."  _Besides I... I want things to go back to what they once were._

"...S-Saria~"

 _Eh?_ Blinking at the grassy ground in puzzlement, [Name] contemplated on who they recognized that voice to be. _That person just said... Saria's name right? And I think I heard that voice before... Ah! Link..! Wait, Link's actually speaking!? T-That's weird.. I wonder what's the occasion? I mean, at one point I-I did thought he was deafened.._ Standing to [her/his] feet again, [Name]'s exhaustion shifted to excitement at getting to reunite with [her/his] friends again! Running up the trail, [Name] hurried up the last pair of stairs, unable to stop the desperate yet joyous smile from finding their face.

"S-Stop.. I think-- ah~"

 _Finally, we could make up for those weeks apart-- Gracious, it was terrible! I-I missed you both so much. And you have to have missed me too, butt-heads..! That's why.._ Flashes of Saria's and Link's grins filled [Name]'s head and slowly, small tears started brimming near their lashes. It was difficult even for the young [girl/boy] to know why, but for some reason [Name] felt like they wouldn't have much time left to play together if this silly fight went on any longer.  _That's why let's go back to laughing together!_ Jumping from the last step, [Name] finally entered the destined meadow, [his/her] feelings ready to burst as [she/he] exclaimed, "Link..! Saria! I'm sor--" 

"P-Please, its gonna-- huh..?" The soft voice that [Name] was not used to hearing pleaded but stopped upon the arrival of the [brunette/blonde/etc.], as a result the sucking lips of the crouched green haired girl ceased. Flinching, Saria awkwardly dragged her mouth from Link's exposed shaft, though there was no covering up the slathered saliva gluing the connection. "[N-Name]..." was the only words Saria could find, however in [Name]'s head, the world was twisting left and right.  _L-L.. Link and... S-Saria they..._ Knees growing weak, the youth couldn't even say what was happening in [his/her] head, as a result [Name] collapsed to the ground on their hands and knees.  _H-How..? No, why? Am I.._ "[N-Name]! A-Are you okay..!?" Saria stood and rushed to the [girl's/boy's] side, this gave Link a chance to tug down his tunic before hurriedly doing the same.  ** _Am I what the adults call a third wheel..?!  _**"..I-It's unfair." Saria blinked from the [girl's/boy's] mumble, tilting her head to the side, she hesitantly asked, "H-Huh? What's unfair?" Balling [his/her] fists in the grassy meadow, [Name] had struggled to keep indifferent, but unfortunately all their feelings spilled out. Snapping [her/his] head up at the two, [eye color] rims glassy from wanting tears yet face twisted into a grimace, the [hair length] haired Kokiri shouted, "So I really  _am_ the third wheel, huh!? You're both so cruel.. So you really don't miss me; I'm nothing to you both! Y-You're... such jerks! As if I wasn't j-jealous enough from watching you both play and laugh for weeks.. and now  ** _t-this_**? Aren't we supposed to be the Three Musketeers..?  **T-True friends just don't leave friends out of the** _ **fun**_ **..!** "

Along with the lecture came the unstoppable sniffles and sobs of the [eye color] eyed Kokiri, while Saria and Link flushed a bright red. Shockingly, Saria didn't have a responsive comeback like usual, but instead she was too flustered to even comprehend as to why [Name] would call this  ** _fun_**. Not that she disagreed, but so suddenly..? However, for the first time in a long time, Link was the one to take on the consoling lead, as he slowly placed his palm on the nest of [hair color] hair. Getting the [boy/girl] to look up like he had wanted, Link once again stared into those now soft, dewy [eye color] eyes intensely before swiftly locking his lips with his dear friend, [Name]. Said action, made the [boy's/girl's] eyes nearly pop right out of [her/his] head and caused Saria's jaw to reach the ground. Realizing who they were again, [Name] scattered backwards and broke the chaste kiss, cheeks now painted a darker shade than [his/her] usual complexion. "L-Link... y-you kissed m-me..?" Link, though his face was still flushed, kept on a calm and serene expression as he touched his lips; he looked as if he had blanked out but judging from his growing smile it seemed as if he was pleased by it. But just as suddenly as his actions were, it was just as equally surprising to see the normally quiet Kokiri to become stern towards his two friends. "..It wouldn't matter whether either of you were a boy, girl, or a Deku Tree-- **you both mean the world to me.** That encounter between us before... it had upset me because  **who knows what this world holds, we shouldn't be fighting like that since we might not ever get a chance to make up for it in the future..!** " [Name] and Saria slowly looked at each other, too at a lost for words, most likely for the same reason: Link was supposed to be the silent one of the group, but here he was lecturing them straight-forwardly, making them see the guilt in the other's eyes. "[N..Name] I..." A hand was raised in order for the green haired girl to save her breath. "I forgive you. Y-You know... this place isn't so bad, I guess I could... well, kinda see why you fancy it. But n-next time.." [Name] bit [her/his] lip, before sucking in their pride as [she/he] clapped their hands together in plea. "J-Just next time, take me along with you..! If it weren't for that song, I could've been long d-dead from that Wolfos!" Saria blinked awkwardly, but never in the long run have she given up the chance to not tease the [girl/boy]. "Hmm, I don't know, I usually love going here alone to think, ya know..?" Link chuckled quietly from the two going into another pointless conversation with each other; you could say it warmed his heart~ 

"Alright, [Mr./Ms.] Crybaby! All jokes aside, shall I help you with your frustration..?" Before [Name] could even comprehend Saria's shifting words, the chirpy girl tackled the [boy/girl] further onto the ground with her nestling on top. "S-Saria..!? G-Get off me-- and I'm n-not a crybaby, butt-head!" the [hair length] haired [girl/boy] shouted in surprise, but their struggle to escape the situation was inevitable due to their friend steadily pinning [Name]'s hands to the ground. Link's amused expression shifted to concern and puzzlement as he wasn't sure whether to step in and stop it or not. "You said you were jealous before of what me and Link was doing." Saria blurted out, causing her two friend's to flinch at the reminder; the girl's intention wasn't quite clear as she had still wore such a innocuous expression. "You even managed to call it _"fun"_ and state how you felt left out... So! I'm now gonna make sure the bridge between all of us is officially fixed!" Seeing the Kokiri's Cheshire grin stirred terror in the [girl/boy] as they gulped in regret. "L-Look, Saria, d-do you even know what you're sayi--" [Name]'s words was muffled from the dipped kiss Saria gave to the unprepared [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.]; much like Link's, it was chaste and gentle. Small hands trembling and unable to escape this time, [Name] went limped for the brief moment the kiss lasted as Saria pulled away with a blush on her features. "..S-Sorry. But I also... got a little jealous from seeing you and L-Link kissing. At least now we've all kissed each other." Saria sheepishly muttered as she hesitantly released the grip on the [girl's/boy's] hands while she sat upright on top of [her/him]. Clouded [eye color] eyes gazed between the guilty Kokiri and the flabbergasted boy near them before smiling slightly as [Name] slowly sat up as well. "Hey.." Saria and Link ceased their distractions to look upon the [eye color] eyed [girl/boy] who then said,   
"C-Can I join what you both was doing?"

* * *

 

_"After going through the Lost Woods, you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow. That is a sacred place where few people have ever walked."_

"--I can t-touch hear right..?" [Name]'s [complexion] cheeks darkened as the [girl's/boy's] hand outstretched anxiously towards [his/her] male companion. Saria assured the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] herself by grabbing their hand and placing it onto the ivory chest of the embarrassed blonde Kokiri in green. "Its okay. Link's always shy at first but its what's cute about him, don't you agree [Name]?" Saria smiled as she slowly released [Name]'s hand to observe what would happen next. [Name] gulped, trying to think more on Saria's words as [he/she] watched Link's twitchy movements; currently, Link's green tunic was raised even higher so that his creamy torso to his boots was exposed. [Name] was more mesmerized by the rosy nips of the young future hero. "Hey Saria.. w-what color are yours?" the [boy/girl] blurted out in curiosity yet never pulling [his/her] gaze from Link's nipples that seemed to have gotten bigger from the watchful gaze of his beloved friend. "M-Mine's? Hm, I-I've never really payed much attention to them.. Would you like to know too Link? It might... make you comfortable~" Saria said as she begun to loosen her belt and glided her romper off her shoulders, all while the other two blushing Kokiri watched in interest, until finally the green haired girl slowly tugged up the rim of her long sleeved shirt and revealed chestnut like buds for her tawny pigment. Analyzing and comparing the two, [Name]'s lips shyly curved into a smile before raising their own shirt to uncover [his/her] [color/pigment] nips as [he/she] claimed, "Now we all know what each other look like _there_!" Link blinked in astonishment but for some reason having the other two's secretsshown did bring a sense of comfort in his own. But just as he was about to express this, the left of his breast was grasped and then groped, making the young boy tilt his head back as a short trembling cry erupted out of him. "I-It feels good like this right..? Link?" [Name], the culprit, stuttered as [her/his] eyes returned to watching those rosy peaks protrude more and more that it had even caught Saria's attention. Link glimpsed at his friend, but for some reason his speech continued to come out in something that was far from any language known to man; instead the strength of the overwhelming electricity that coursed through his body from being toyed with, was much greater. 

"W-Wow... [Name] you're really making Link squirm, not even I could make him flail that much.." Saria gasped breathlessly, the fluttering in her stomach was starting to form something of her small body that she didn't quite understand. It was an irritably feeling to say the least, that made her restless for closeness. Now pouting, Saria clung to the back of the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] as her hands brushed against the [girl's/boy's] own unclothed torso, eliciting a flinch from the distracted other. "I-Its not fair. Don't leave me out, please. I can't bear to just watch.." [Name] flusteredly batted [her/his] eyes into space from hearing the Kokiri whimper for the first time, in addition with the fact that the girl's developing breast was pressed against the mid of their back. In the process of becoming a resemblance of a ripen apple, [Name] thought out something that could benefit the three of them. "Hey Saria, lend me your ear." the [hair color] haired [boy/girl] mumbled loud enough for the other to hear before then whispering something in the friend's ear. Link watched the two cautiously yet a bit impatiently since he wanted to feel that same stinging sensation that made him want to topple over. His pulse was then set at ease once the two Kokiri's whispering stopped as their glances landed on his panting form. 

"W.. What is it?" Link's stutter was brushed off as the two took swift action in planting a kiss on either side of his cheeks, causing him to blink in astonishment. As if he wasn't puzzled enough, Link notice the sudden pucker of [Name]'s lips nearing his agape ones, as if requesting. Link regained himself quickly, figuring that if he went along with it all, maybe he'll see their intended plan all along; now if only he could stop flushing different shades in the process. Feeling that his lips were dry with anticipation, Link licked them briefly before shyly giving another peck to the [girl's/boy's] mouth. As a result, the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] [male/female] gifted the Kokiri with a sheepish smile of gratitude, but Link's attention was soon dragged towards Saria as she awaited the same motion. Link giggled from the olive colored girl's goofy impersonation before planting Saria with the same affectionate kiss; with the two friends requests accomplished, Saria and [Name] glanced at one another before slowly leaning closer to capture the other's lips in a additional kiss, however unlike the other ones this one had turned into a smooch, and soon a French kissing session.

Link watched speechlessly, feeling his round blue eyes twitch with every whimper and gasp of his friends make out session that he had only barely known little of, unlike the two fairy holders in front of him. "[N..Name], Saria, I..." Link had trailed off in his plea as he felt another shudder shake his small body from the moan the Kokiris breathed, but this electric tremor had traveled all the way down to his boyhood, which had quickly responded by peeking its head through his little green shorts. Instinctively, Saria glimpsed down at Link's shorts before slowly parting from [Name] with a triumphed smile. "[Name], lookie." Blinking in their haze, the [eye color] eyed Kokiri looked in the direction of Link's current situation with surprise and a little accomplishment as well. Now studying Link's flushed expression and his unsteady breathing, [Name] leaned over to Saria in curiosity, "S-So.. how e-exactly, um, do we touch each other all at once? Isn't... _that_ only done with  _two_ people?" A question they haven't yet discussed or went over with strategies, even Saria had to admit that it was more easier with just two, right? Now stuck in an embarrassing rut and feeling sullen at the toil of their challenge, the olive haired Kokiri chewed on her lip as she looked away from the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] in guilt. As much as they wanted each other to enjoy it as much as the other, Saria had began to think that was growing impossible now. That is until her eyes landed on the stoned foundation of the center of the meadow; at that moment the girl's eyes widen. "..The Triforce!" [Name] and Link flinched from Saria's yelp and eyed her awkwardly as her face beamed with hope towards them, before she pointed in a direction, "The footing there..! With the Triforce on it-- you see it right?! I.. I have an idea!"

 

"A-Are you sure about t-this, Saria..? I'm r-really regretting--"

"C'mon [Name]! Its not like Link wasn't exposed either, trust me, this will work. N-Now... open your legs farther, please." Cheeks burning more intensely, the [slender/ample/etc.][girl/boy] sucked in their pride as [he/she] hesitantly parted their legs as commanded, leaving Saria and Link to gape down at the unsullied [boyhood/girlhood]. _It_ wasn't big or anything, whether that be by altitude or span wise, but merely fleshy and [flushed/shady] from being sheltered unlike other parts of [Name]'s [complexion] frame. Words and train of thought leaving the both of them, neither Saria or Link could stop Saria's finger from experimenting by poking at the soft-fleshy [lips/foreskin]; as a result both puzzled friends gasped from the twitch _it_ made. In a hasty action, [Name]'s legs bolted to a shut as [he/she] implanted their face into their small hands, only making it even more evident that [she/he] was humiliated. "D-Don't just poke me like that..! Its b-bad enough that I have to be the first one naked on this stone floor-- and now y-you're using me like some experiment..." Soft sniffles could be heard from the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] as [he/she] tried their best to not cry.

_That would only make me more humiliated._

In their moping, [Name] felt a brush of chilled fingers run up [her/his] knee, causing the Kokiri to cautiously peek through their fingers and saw Link smile apologetically. It was expected for Link to not explain his action but merely continue grazing the bare skin of his [eye color] eyed friend; in the process of trailing up the [complexion] skin, Link felt the trembling ceased from the [boy/girl] as he now rested his hand on the Kokiri's thigh. "Its my first experience with these types of things too, and I get the feeling that I may be even more clueless than you both are..." Link spoke abruptly as he looked down in trouble at his confession, but just as suddenly he looked back up and placed his palms on either side of [Name]'s knees in order to pry [her/his] legs open again. Being more closer now, Link spotted the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.]'s lower regions twitch without any probing this time, and Link being as simple-minded as he was, assumed it was just bad nerves. "...Link." Saria's chime was a reminder to the boy as he turned to look at the Kokiri, who only nodded at him as if to follow some former plan they discussed. Link paused before returning his attention to the [hair color] haired [girl's/boy's] private parts with a timid blush, he then inched his finger closer and closer till it bumped against the [tip/opening]-- "A-Ahhn..!" Upon hearing [Name]'s gasp, Link began to gnaw on his lip, unsure of the tickling shock he got beneath his shorts. Despite this confusing yearn, Link continued out his deed by using two of his shaking fingers to encircle the [penis/vagina] before gently stretching out the [lips/foreskin] so that he could see the delicate inside; much like a game of peek-a-boo.

"L-Link..-- ngh, i-it feels... w-weird." Clearly the claded green boy had no idea whatsoever as to what exactly he was doing, except touching a friend's secrets in primal instinct-- so Link had expected for his actions to hurt even in his caution. However as Link opened his mouth to speak, his breath (as well as Saria's as their witness) escaped him from the [shorter/taller] Kokiri's fleshy inside giving a pulsating twitch before a thin stream of liquid squirted out on cue [Name]'s next whimper. In their shuddering, the young [girl/boy] glanced at the dripping moisture between their legs in disbelief. **"T-That... came out of _me?_ "** It took a little more close examination for Saria to recognize what that white substance was before she blurted, "Ah! That's just like Link's! Link do you remember..? You said how it felt like you had to pee really badly and then that white stuff came out," Link stared into space before the memory dawned on him too as he said, "It felt really weird... but for some reason I didn't want to stop till a whole lot came out too. [Name] do you.. not want to stop too?" The [girl/boy] blushed under the question, glancing away briefly in contemplation. "I... I don't know. I d-don't understand my body right now, e-especially down there."

It was true; [Name] was familiar with the great feeling they had when they occasionally toyed with their chest, but to now succumb to the ticklish feeling of their [boyhood/girlhood] was most definitely mesmerizing with each touch.

"Then... let's try to understand."  _Huh?_ "..I'll help you. And if you truly don't like it... I'll stop if you say so!" The determination in Link's voice was puzzling to his friends, but that didn't caged him-- he was a boy of actions anyhow. Carefully pinning each of [Name]'s knees to the stoned foundation, the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.]'s opening(s) was all visibly to the blond elf's clouded eyes as he inched closer. "L-L.. Link?! What're you-- **EEK!** " The [boy/girl] cried out abruptly from the sudden swift crawl of Link's small tongue brushing up the crack of [her/his] butt to their slick privates. Hastily, the [eye color] eyed Kokiri shakily clutched onto Link's hat causing the boy's eyes to look up at the drooling and weak expression of his friend. "W-Wait... I... You shouldn't do t-that.." Short pants were all that met Link's ears from the [female/male] and for a moment he paused, until remembering his previous resolve, before returning to his canvas as he continued his lapping. "A-Ah, no... W-Why are you... c-continuing," [Name]'s tone quivered and lower with each movement of [her/his] friend's wet organ lathering their sensitive skin. Even their small hands grew limp in their grip on Link's hat, managing to take a peek at their friend's unchaste activity below. "Oh Link... y-you're so lewd~" The moan was unlike anything Link had and or will hear from anyone else; it had made a blush spread across his face in embarrassment of how it made him unknowingly feel, nevertheless the sound had also assured his young mind that he was doing something right for the [girl/boy]. And so in spite of his bashfulness, Link dipped his head and lips further between [Name]'s legs and continued his duty, all while subconsciously scooting more onto the spacious triangle. 

Saria mutely watched her friends lay on the two golden triangles of the Triforce imprinted on the foundation; with the sloppy, wet sounds being caused by Link along with the muffled groans from the two, it was hard for Saria  _not_   to feel some unreasonable pooling in the crevices on her legs and other places. Squirming in her place, Saria hesitantly hugged herself as her breathing escalated, it was unclear to her as to why there was a stinging sensation against her chest. Curious, the forest green child glanced at the targeted area only to flush at the sight of her erected nipples. Intrigued, the Kokiri shaky fingertips grazed against one peak, the shiver that came with it made Saria want to do the same with the other one. Though she seemed composed in her suggestions, in actuality she was just as flustered and inexperienced as her friends; in fact if it weren't for her, the three wouldn't have considered this and whether the friends doing something like this was good or bad, all Saria knew (and she had guessed it was the same for [Name] and Link) was that it felt so very nice. 

"I-Its.. beginning to tickle-- its as if... I-I'm gonna pee.."

Saria heard the strain in the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.]'s faint cry yet the sound only made the brushing more enjoyable for her. Closing her eyes and using both hands to take action of her small body, Saria tried her best to concentrate on the noises caused by her friends. Sooner than she expected, she herself felt a strange feeling that boiled in her tummy, and as it continued Saria felt that she was also making the same muffled sounds as [Name]. Link was feeling pretty heated himself from what his ears were enduring, as if his blush wasn't tragic enough from his mouth's doings; he then began to squirm at the sudden tightness of his green shorts (maybe their fun at the river had shrunk them?). 

"L-Link, I-I..-- huh?" Peering through [color] lashes, [Name] saw the trembling steps of the green haired girl approach the foundation before climbing onto the carved flooring on the stone. Piquing [her/his] interest more, the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] Kokiri watched Saria kneel down in front of [him/her], legs part. "S..Saria?" [Name] slowly panted, gaze bewildered as [she/he] flushed at what this was leading to. "Um, [N-Name].. p-please... I just, w-well... I mean, its so overwhelming and I-I'm not sure what else I can do. S-So..." With all the stuttering, it was difficult to understand exactly what Saria was trying to say or at least wanted to, but it was enough to make [Name] see where she was coming from. Weakly leaning to nuzzle the thigh of the olive haired female with their cheek, the [eye color] eyed Kokiri gave droopy smile up at the nervous girl. "I-If Saria's okay with it, then I don't mind making you f-feel good too~" Just as the words left their lips, [Name] willingly inclined [her/his] head between the girl in green's legs, ceasing a little yearning Saria had heedlessly awaited. The dampen substance that met [Name]'s tongue was hard to define with just one word. "[N-Name]..? Feels, _ngh_.. w-weird right?" [Eye color] irises fluttered up to the trembling expression of the Kokiri who tried to keep their tone in check, as a response the young [girl/boy] could only nod shyly in between their lapping. "I-I.. thought so. T-To me it t-taste like sea salt.." Saria laughed shakily, though the sensation was breathtaking, there was still so much she wanted to discuss with them as they all went through this experience together. 

Leisurely, Saria's cobalt blue eyes trailed over to Link who had stopped momentarily to observe no matter how scarlet his cheeks got. "Link, you're s-so--  _ahh_ , cute.." Saria praised once more and without much thought or resistant, she dug her head between the thighs of the former clad boy in green and gave him the same treatment she was receiving. Link, catching on to what he assumed was a hint, he slowly leaned back on his side and continued to give [Name] his mouth's attention.

This blessed sanctuary was now being unexpectedly used as a place for the pubescence misdeeds of these three youths. However to the three, it felt right. It mended their bond more than before and for whatever else was to come their way. They each had something of each others and it meant a whole lot more than just primal stimulation. With these thoughts burning in their head, the build up inside each other finally skyrocketed into final droplets of white liquids.

* * *

 

" _Oh._  You're leaving..."

The sentence fell flat from Saria's lips despite how much she tried to cover up the pain in her smile as she and [Name] stood before an attired Link with his shield, small sword, and fairy. In all honesty, she was proud of the blonde boy, he had come so far in being labeled an outcast to a title such as the destined "Hero of Time". He even had a cute, enthusiastic fairy to accompany him on his soon to be journey-- what was there to worry about? Staring down Saria, [Name] frowned sadly as [he/she] tried to utter something comforting, but the olive haired girl already swept her feelings under the rug. Or at least tried too. "--Link, you always had this presence about you. I knew way beforehand that you were different from the rest of us... But.. that's OK, because we'll be friends forever... **_won't we?_** " Link, ever so surprised to hear Saria say that, he quickly nodded his head to assure the girl himself that they will be friends forever! The blonde hero then noticed how both Kokiris beganed to grin (even just slightly) by his promise; it warmed his heart yet constricted the unknowingly pain inside. 

"LINK! We have to get GOING!" Flinching in his moment, the young hero nodded determinedly thanks to his previous resolve before looking at his friends questionably. "Oh, wait Link, just one more thing... Here. Take this with you." Saria spoke once more as she then stepped closer to entrust her Fairy Ocarina in the hands of the blonde. [Name] blinked speechlessly as [she/he] blurted, "Wait, but what will you play with Saria?" Saria hesitantly returned to the side of the [hair length] haired [girl/boy] with a giggle; but it wasn't her usual one. "Its OK, I'll just get another one possibly. I want Link to keep mine's." Still bewildered, [Name] just decided it was for them to deal with; looking towards Link the [girl/boy] waved a farewell. "Well Mr. Hero.. seems like you're gonna be gone for a while. We would hate to keep your fairy waiting, um... Navi right?" The small aqua colored fairy flew around Link as a sign of a yes, causing Link to smile before he then waved his friends goodbye as he dashed after Navi's lead.

Though [Name] smiled, Saria was at a lost for anymore words, only watching sorrowfully as her dear friend exit the tunnel leading to more of Hyrule and beyond. Something the children of Kokiri Forest couldn't dare to do, as it was their duty to watch over this land of the Great Deku Tree, even in death. "Hey Saria? ..You okay?" Saria blinked out of her gloom and looked towards the [brunet(te)/blond(e)/etc.] who stared at her sullenly unlike how [he/she] was just previously smiling. "Oh, well, um..." Not able to come up with a proper excuse, she was just thankful enough that the gleaming arrival of their fairies had interrupted the cloudy atmosphere. "You know... you should speak for yourself," Blinking yet again, Saria looked at the [girl/boy] beside her before [Name] continued, "You said that Link was different from the rest of us, well, I also think Saria is the same. You always seem more insightful than us Kokiri, like you always knew what was to come. I'm not sure whether to call you a goddess or something.." [Name] hummed, debating more on the possibility until they heard the small chuckle Saria gave. Sheepishly smiling, [eye color] eyes could only glance downwards in question. "Will you.. also be gone, Saria?" Scared of the answer, the [girl/boy] didn't look back up even as they heard the hesitant reply from their friend. "..I can only tell you that something terrible is to await." 

Biting their lip, [Name] forced on a smile, despite it all [he/she] still love the long days the trio had together. Even now by Link's leaving and the fates of the children in Kokiri Forest, [Name] will still wish only the best. And with an exaggerated sigh and false enthusiasm, [she/he] said, 

**"Well like all fates, we intersect at some point, right? So... I'm sure we all will see each other again! After all, it was just the three of us that day. Lets wait... to meet again."**

 


	3. The Little Tsundere Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> (Wow... 20 Freaking Kudos *-* Let's Keep that up my lovely readers~! ★彡)
> 
> Moving on, yes, its been 3 months-- but I have a present! This month, I will release 3 NEW CHAPTERS! Yup. A03 have been like spamming me with kudos, so I have to repay you all~ 
> 
> More info on the chapter: It takes place in the Hyrule Warriors Era! The little scene with Link and Princess [Name] takes place before the heroes assault to the Valley of seers for the 2nd time. Yes, and the protagonist will be a female, however in the next chapter (which is also a Hyrule Warriors one-shot), will be gender-neutral. As for the 3rd chapter, I'm not sure what I'll release but I'll do it regardless! (Psst, it'll probably be in the Twilight Princess Era~). Enjoy!

Slowly, [color] lashes batted against the female's own cheeks of her petulant expression. There she sat, in a comforting large red seat positioned upon a row of steps, allowing her to tower anyone below with her hardening gaze. But her head was directed towards the gaping window at her side, now placing her elbow on the chair's armrest, [round/narrowed] eyes staring out into the distance. Out at the nothingness of the kingdom. . .

This very same seat, was where her beloved sister sat and ruled. However now that Zelda was gone, it was as if all of the smiles and chatter had been replaced with gloom and caution thanks to the war beyond the guarded walls.

_Typical._

The youth couldn't help but smack her teeth together in annoyance. It was just like the older female to swoon everyone and everything with her smile and hospitality, then vanquish, destroying everything and filling it with woe. How predictable yet utterly coincidental.

_"[Name], it should be your birthday soon, correct?"_

The bitter frown on the [brunette/blonde/etc.]'s face had subconsciously softened, just as suddenly as it had appeared. What had replaced the envy was something close to sadness, and this had showed in the depths of her [eye color] eyes. Her dear sister had swept right into war and snatched away without even giving her goodbye, or even a morning greeting like usual, for just such a possibility that it might be the last.

_What a foolish. . forgetful woman. . ._

 

* * *

 

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.** _

_Uncomfortably, Zelda held up another spoonful of her brewed soup to her lips, of course not before flickering her eyes over to her sibling who merely ignored her presence and continued to tap her fingers away at the clothed table._

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.** _

_In the twelve minutes they've settled down for dinner, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] haven't gulped a single portion of her food, if anything she stabbed at her steak for a while and eventually had gotten bored with that even. . ._

_**Tap. Tap—** _

_"[Name]. Is everything alrigh—"_

_"I'm fine." Zelda should've expected the response, especially the irritated sigh accompanied with it. Nothing surprising; same ol', same ol' when it came to one on one conversations with this little princess. But what really made the older female hesitate was the way those [eye color]s had grimaced even fiercer than usual, making the blonde ruler scatter her eyes over to Impa, who merely shrugged with equal confusion as she continued to stand in the far corner of the room observing. Slowly, Zelda returned her gaze back to the seemingly furious girl and even gave a small smile._

_"H. . How was your day then?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know. . ."_

_"Pardon—?"_

_Hands slamming down on the table as she jolted out of her seat, [Name] stared her speechless sister down in brief silence. "You're terrible. . Zelda." As the words cautiously left the aging youth's mouth, her sister's eyes widened subconsciously, swelling with even more puzzlement yet she couldn't form words to intervene. And so without further hesitation, the [eye color] eyed girl shouted, "I-I hate everything that you do!" Now storming past a quiet Impa (who pretended to be as invisible as she possibly can) and out the room, Zelda could only watch her sister go in despondency._

 

Grunting, the female stood from her temporary throne and proceeded to exit the room. Her reasons being the air of her lost sister in there being much too suffocating to ignore. . .

If only the little princess had known that would be the last time [Name] would see her dear sister, she probably would've at least finished the feast just to enjoy their last meal together.

* * *

 

 

What had felt like months to the bored 18-year-old, was most likely nothing more than fleeting weeks, [Name] had spent her time writing. Nothing special, just mere journal entries directed to her sibling for comfort; though she made sure to keep these letters to herself only especially on days where someone would come with news. All thanks to this information provider, she learned that the strike to the kingdom's gates wasn't unexpected since on the very same day Zelda had spouted how she had dreamt of the very casualty to come. Apparently this had been a reoccurring nightmare for a while now, which in [Name]'s opinion, would explain why Zelda would throw herself into battle with the exception of protecting her people. And hearing this news from Impa herself, [Name] learned that her sister was also trying to find a hero to aid them through this war— and among the trainees to be exact! It was ludicrous just to think that such weak soldiers could possibly be the foreseeable reincarnation of the legendary hero from hundreds of years ago. .!?

But as the [brunette/blonde/etc.] was taught more, she even got to see who this 'chosen' warrior was one fateful day when Impa had returned before their leave to Faron Woods. Short golden hair, shining courageous blue eyes— really [Name] hadn't spot him before (and she was sure neither did Zelda till that destined moment) but other than the green cloak, the long cobalt blue scarf had caught her attention even more.

 _ **Link**_ , that was his name. And he even bared one of the Triforces imprinted within him much like Zelda; the Triforce of Courage.

Letting it all sink in, the youth almost found it too unbelievable. But now wasn't much time to dwindle on it any longer since a knock was already made at her door. Unwillingly, the female turned her head towards her room's the door as she authorized,  "Come in." Much to her surprise, it was Link who had entered; if she was expecting a late 2 weeks visit, she'd figured it be Impa. ". . Link. . . What happened? Any news? Where's Impa. .?" Questions flying at him all at once had stilled the male, and the female suddenly getting up from her desk wasn't exactly helping either. Now watching skeptically, and rather impatiently, for the blond to spit out what was needed or ANYTHING really— she finally heard it. . . His voice.

"The. . . mission was a success. Impa wanted me to tell you that myself on her behalf. Ah. .! Not that she's fallen during battle. . .!"

"Wha. . . What?"

Clearly the male was flustered for some unspoken reason since he hadn't looked the [brunette/blonde/etc.] in the face not once ever since he lay foot into the room. But now even [Name] was becoming antsy. His tone, well she shouldn't be surprised but on the few occasions she met him, she don't think she ever once heard him speak. It shouldn't be much of fuss but something about him speaking now made her cheeks get all flushed; she definitely hadn't anticipated this. On top of this, the little princess didn't notice she was staring awfully hard at the warrior till his blue eyes had uncomfortably looked back at the girl's [rounded/narrowed] [eye color] irises.

". .Forgive me, Princess. I had said—"

**_Princess. .!?_ **

"N-No, no. .! I. . . heard you clearly its just. ."

_Oh no. . . I think I might be catching a cold._

Leaning her feverish (blushing) face into her palm for comfort, the [hair color] haired female took a breather. "Just. . . nevermind it. The mission was a success, correct? That's fortunate. Then where's Impa?"

"Impa, she's. . ." Link's eyes trailed back down as if contemplating before clearing his throat. "She's informing The Hylean Army troops of the new plan to settle this war against The Dark Empress once and for all with. . . Princess Zelda."

 _ **"My sister. .!!?"**_ All the pent up embarrassment long forgotten as the [eye color] eyed princess darted her eyes over to Link and then slowly to the door. The momentary shock was replaced with knee cringing relief; its been so long. . . [Name] wondered if she could look Zelda in the face after what she said. "She's. . ., Zelda's alive." Not really thinking on much else, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] rushed towards the door in anticipation of seeing the older female's face again but was surprisingly stopped by Link, making the girl look up at him, shaken out of her daze. "What. . are you doing? Link don't you understand— Zelda. . . I have to see her!"

"R. . Right now. . . isn't the best time."

Furrowing her brows, [Name] backed away from the hero in disbelief, slowly folding her arms as she took a moment to understand what he could be hinting at. Could it be that [Name] would only be a distraction. . .? Or maybe— _**"Does she. . not want to see me?"**_

Link's stance stiffened, his gaze still glued to the flooring, but that was the only answer the little princess needed. ". .Unbelievable. . ."

"Princess—"

"That selfish wrench. .! Gah, I hate her!" Link couldn't believe his ears, and his eyes showed this, even as the female had threw a little tantrum and flopped onto her bed and faceplanted the pillow. An awkward silence filled the air around them, Link was almost wondering if it was his cue to leave until he spotted the small shaking of the girl's shoulders, and soon enough her whole body. "W-Why. . . Oh who am I kidding, its just like her to do something like this. I-Its as if she only cares about herself. .!" The small sniffles had ceased whatever boiling rage had fueled him and only made his sapphire irises weaken with sympathy. "Its not like that. .! Princess Zelda, she. . . went into hiding for yours and Hyrule's safety. Cia— . . The Dark Empress, still has forces controlling most of Hyrule. That's why its for the best to wait till its all over—"

"And then what?!" The [brunette/blonde/etc.] then sat up abruptly, face tear-strained and even then bit of makeup she tried to keep proper was now smudged with tears. "What if. . when its all over, I don't get to see my sister again?! _**What if this time. . . she'll die, Link?**_ " A question sprung onto him had definitely halted his breathing temporarily at the actuality. However as he stared at those shaking [eye color] eyes, he knew that [Name] had imaged the very thought of that reality. Then it occurred to him, she didn't hate Zelda like she said, but maybe it was just sibling rivalry. Him not growing up with siblings himself, Link could still imagine what both must go through and still try their bests efforts to protect the other in secret. Somehow that made them alot alike: To hide their true feelings and intentions by either running away or with insults. It was honestly cute of them in a way, he almost didn't recognised the smile gluing to his lips. . . But a certain unamused Princess had.

"What are you smiling on about? A-Are you mocking me, Link—"

"I won't let that happened."

"Huh—?" The [long/short] haired [brunette/blonde/etc.] had blinked but she was definitely startled once the heroic warrior had took a knee right before her, those faithful eyes of courage gleaming once more like when [Name] had first met him. ". .I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Princess Zelda had died while in my hands. With that being said. . . I'll protect her to no end and we will succeed." His golden locks fell to the side naturally as he smiled with more confidence in his words; the little princess's cheeks darkened a shade darker than her usual complex, and two things was finalized: One, she was definitely becoming sick. .! And two. . .

 

_**"** _ _**Link you. . . have a real Princess fetish for Zelda don't you?"** _

 

Flinching immediately, it was now the kneeled warrior's turn to get all blushy as he now tripped up on his words, "P-Princess, no, y-you're mistaken I—" The girl's pinky finger was held out to him, shutting the courageous boy up without further notice. "Promise me then. . T-That you'll stay strict to your word of protecting her. . ." Blinking for the umpteen time, Link finally grasped what she was initiating before nodding gleefully as his own fingerless-gloved pinky had wrapped around the [hair color] haired Princess's in a silent vow, which had surely brought a trusting smile to her face.

But just when Link was just about to get up, bid his farewell and exit, he spotted something on the ground. Judging from the writing, it no doubt had to belong to [Name], and so Link guessed she had dropped it after sitting up like before. "Princess, you dropped this. ." Reaching to pick it up, Link wasn't aware of the small terrified, cringing expression that met the girl's face. And if he had, maybe he would've understood why the little princess had leaped onto him in fright of him even _touching_  the scribbled document. . .

_**"L-L. . . LINK!!? NOOO! YOU MUSTN'T LOOK AT THAT, Y-YOU FOOL. .!!"** _

 

**_Tumble. Tumble. Tumble. . ._ **

A crash that had no doubt alerted those downstairs, Link now landed onto the Queen sized bed positioned on top of the [curly/straighten/etc.] haired Princess. . . To tell the truth, Link had never been in nor seen a female's room so of course he'd felt he was crossing some sort of invisible line when he was asked to inform the news to [Name]. But to think that at this moment he trapped her from above like this— honestly he had to do something in those swirling few seconds or else she'd surely have injured herself somehow (nevermind his poor hat that she had torn off in a flustered fit. . .). Unfortunately, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] was more concerned if the journal scrap was torn before she noticed their sudden closeness. But before he knew it, the female had panicked yet again again and jolted upwards, bonking their foreheads accidentally (though all too predictable)—

"O-Oww. . ."

"A-Are. . you alright, Princess?" Was Link's immediate response, despite all his pain, he had pushed passed the [hair color] strands and placed his hand to the imprinted bruised on the girl's forehead. Much too occupied with thoughts of whether it might become even worse in the morning, the warrior had now realized how the female's brimming [color] eyes had looked to him differently than before. Maybe it was the unbearable throbbing, but [Name] looked as if she was awed of him, Link couldn't explain it but he surely felt sorry for all that's happened after studying her dried up face once more. No longer being able to stop himself, but even if he could he wasn't sure if he really should, Link then swiped his finger against the smudged makeup ink against her cheek till it was somewhat gone.

 

**_Thump. Thump. Thump. . ._ **

Was that coming from his chest or his aching brain? . . .He didn't quite know but it overtook his sense of thought more than it probably should. And so the warrior had leaned closer, neither of the two gazes leaving the other as he did so. Nothing else being said between them; just merely watching the other for a sign— but of what exactly? . .Did it matter?

And then it happened. His lips were on her's. It was brief but in that short second it was gentle and promising. However as he pulled back an inch, his blue eyes narrowed in shame at his action, muttering, "Princess. . . I'm—" A finger had hushed his lips, his eyes skeptically meeting the [brunette/blonde/etc.]'s once again. "Don't. . . If you apologize now then it'll make me feel used. Besides. . from the feel of it, d-don't you think its like an extra addition to our promise?" At these very words, [Name] smiled though it was quite obvious she had grew embarrassed by what she admitted, "Plus. . someone has to own up to leaving me lonely like this for so long now."

* * *

 

"O-oh Link. . ."

[Name] took the moment to gasped out through the open mouthed kiss, tugging at the warrior's green tunic, wanting to clutch onto something else other than the cold armor upon him. But it was this very persistent tugging that had the blond male be reminded of his over exceeded time spent here, however he wondered what was taking Zelda's and Impa's lecture long as well since they would've gone looking for him correct. .?

As the [brunette/blonde/etc.] female eagerly wrapped her one of legs around his hip to bring him closer, Link grunted in surprise before breaking the kiss, a string of their drool still connecting them together. "Princess—"

"[Name]. Call me that instead will you?"

"Of course. . Princess [Name]— I must go now." The [color] eyed princess narrowed her eyes, not only at his trick to still keep his formality, but at the mentioning of being left alone again for probably another dragging week or more. Before she could form any objection, Link had carefully removed himself from her clutches, [Name] now pouting sourly as she watched the male retrieve his forgotten hat from the floor. "Tch. . . I should have known you wouldn't have finished the task. J. . Just go." Link's ears perked up at the brash tone, his eyes hesitantly trailing to the female as if to once more resent his mistakes till he saw [Name] shifting around before clenching her legs tightly together. If he wasn't mistaken, due to her heavy breathing and flushed face. . . could she be—

"W-What are you waiting for. .?! You're dismissed Lin— eh?" [Name] stopped right there in her senseless babble as she now felt a ticklish crawling up her bare shin; looking down to see Link knelt down as he kissed alongside one of the Princess's legs carefully. She wanted to squeal out something to stop the humiliation but. . . honestly, she didn't want to ruin wherever this might lead. Watching speechlessly, the girl saw the hero pause in his actions as he looked up at her, his cheeks a bit pinkish. "I really should go. . . But I don't feel as if its right to leave you in discomfort. ." _Does that mean. . .?_   "So with that being said, I'll do a little of one thing. ." He added hesitantly before removing the protective gear to his left hand, even removing the blue glove in the process. "If. . this is what you want Princess [Name]?"

"I-If I didn't I would've longed stopped you by now, Link. . . J-Just a little. .?" Link felt a slight smile come to his face at the female growing soft near the end of her sarcasm, seeming weary of what he was planning despite her body's anxiety. ". .Of course. It'll be finished before we know it." And such vague wording was enough to have the trusting Princess cladded in her nightgown to slowly part her legs to the hero, yet her [rounded/narrowed] [eye color] eyes still eyed him like a cautious wolf.

What had followed was the coating of Link's finger, and then another, all with the help of his very own tongue. Course it was rather degrading and he wasn't sure if he was applying enough moisture, (due to his lack of experience), but it had to be done. Once the process was over, Link had kissed up [Name]'s leg till they were spreaded enough before carefully allowing his fingers to press against the [hair color] haired female's womanhood, eliciting a jolt from the very same person above. "L-L. . Link~" To the warrior it was as if the Princess reacted immediately to his touch from below, his blue irises twinkling in surprise as he observed how she had twitched and trembled from her hips to her already wet regions. He guessed she was already familiar with this state of pleasure, (possibly due to experimenting). But never once have he himself seen such a thing, maybe imagining it in his head on few occasions, but the heart pounding scene and view was breathtaking. "Ngh. . Link, please just. . . h-hurry, I can't wait much longer."

"A-As you wish. . . Princess. ." The dry formality returning hadn't been recognised by either of the two by that moment as Link had slowly insert one slick finger past the female's entrance and inside her pulsating hole, watching as she arched her back satisfyingly. [Name], now leaning on her hands— which resulted in part of her nightgown draping down her shoulders, had tried to regain her breath or at least calm her heated body. But as the hero had already started to pump his forefinger, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] couldn't resist craning her head back as she had whimpered out incoherent sentences.

With things continuing as they were, the boy had pushed in his second finger and even sped the pace up curiously so that his eyes could take in more of [Name]'s lecherous little show that she was putting on for him: Those soft, [small/plump] lips opening and closing as his name dripped out her mouth. And how those [rounded/small] hips had bucked right into his hand with need, not caring for how her [small/large] breasts were now exposed to the hero. Link wasn't sure how much longer he'll be able to stare back into those [eye color] eyes, or if he'll ever be able to ever again, as he felt his own body warmed up in a yearn for contact.

He should stop. The war. . . that should be what he supposed to be focusing on. But—

"L-Link. .! D-Don't stop! I'm— ahh, just a l-little more. .!" And so he complied to his Princess's wishes; in and out, flexing his fingers from inside her as he was determined to make her reach her high.

And then, without further notice, Link watched as Hyrule's little [Name] had saw stars right before his very eyes— Shouting out the hero's name, [brunette/blonde/etc.] shook as a clear, droopy substance splurted out of her and onto Link's hands, which never had stopped thrusting till he was sure her climax was over. (Or at the very least, saw no more moisture dripping out of her). Link had stopped at last once the female had limply rest her body back down on her comforting sheets, her [complexion] skin coated in sweat and possibly more flushed than ever before. Feeling quite content that he followed through with his task and thankful that the Princess could now fall asleep peacefully, Link carefully removed his fingers from inside her, his eyes examining the weirdly felt liquid on his hand—

 

"Link, Zel— . . .Sheik, authorize that we go now. What is taking you— . .!?" Before the young hero had knew it, Impa had barged on into the room, already sounding irritated on having wait on him but what she saw had halted all thought process in her head. [Name], hair disheveled and expression to groggy to even form a shock response, was spread out before Link as one of his hands were coated in unnatural fluid whilst he stared back at Impa in fear. Impa on the other hand didn't know what could be said or explained at this moment, but she did know that whatever happened shouldn't have. . .

"Y-You. . . overconfident scum. Just when I thought you had learned a lesson. . Just when I believed I could put Hyrule's fate in your hands like Princess Zelda had. . ." Of all times Link had to go back to his 'silent hero act', this was the worst time for it, especially towards Impa and her rage. However just when things couldn't get worst. . . it did drastically. 

  
"Psst. . Impa, is everything okay—"

"Ah! Princess, don't look. .!" [Name] furrowed her brows at the failing whisper, but even more so as Impa had tried to block that person from view, but it wasn't hard for the [brunette/blonde/etc.] to guess who. ". .Sis?" [Name] blurted as she willed herself to sit up to possibly see for herself. It took a small moment for a hand to slowly remove Impa's arm so that said person could have entrance inside, and no doubt, this person was Zelda. "[Name]—" The older blonde had stopped herself in her tracks as she saw the scene for herself, freezing where she stood even as Link had gotten to his feet and attempted to hide his hand.

Zelda, completely dumbstruck, had somehow managed to will herself to speak up upon the many tensions in the [color] room around them. "I, uh, see. . Well pardon us for interrupting but. . ." she paused in her sentence before finally looking her sister in the eye strictly. "Once this war's ended. . [Name] we'll need to have a little talk about. . . relationships and men. No offense to you Link. ." Besides the hero's pride being crushed, the [eye color] eyed girl was probably the most effected by the returning ruler's words, and this little princess did not take kindly to her sister's first spoken words to her being that. . .

  
  
_**"Grrr. .!! Z-Zelda you really are so inconsiderate— just g-go die and take all these stupid letters with you. .!!"** _

  
  
In a flash, [Name] had removed her many pillows out of the way and grasped the large bundles of journal entries from underneath, and once in her hands she threw the ball of papers right at Zelda's face— the older sibling (nor Link and Impa) not expecting for the impact to cause the previously missing Princess to tumble to the ground with a thud.

  
  
Instinctively as the two warriors rushed to Princess Zelda's side, Impa shouted in panic, _**"Zelda. .! Are you alright?? Do you have a paper cut!?"**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I Do Not Own Any of the Characters In This Series, Just Playing With The Story/Game*


End file.
